chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ElementalDraco218
CHAOTIC: NOW OR NEVER! ---- ---- Chaotic: Now Or Never! Origin ---- As some of you may already know, Chaotic: Now Or Never! is the original Chaotic TCG that originated in Denmark. Chaotic's Origin started out as a kids collectors game called Dracco Heads. This game featured little plastic figures that you could use in multiple mini games. Here is the Dracco Heads website. www.dracco.com In 2000 a TCG known as Grolls & Gorks was born. In this TCG the creatures on the cards mostly were from the Dracco Heads 2nd edition, except for the Location cards. Those were soon added to the Grolls & Gorks TCG. Grolls & Gorks was not only a TCG game but it was also a Coin Game. These little plastic coins had the faces of the Grolls & Gorks creature cards on them. The only Dracco Heads 2 website that works is the one that is translated in the Croatian language. The one in English doesn't work. http://www.ledo.hr/v4/hr/aktualno/dracco2/hr/loader.html You can see some of the Grolls & Gorks creatures by clicking the link titled: LINKOVI. two other links will appear titled: GROLLOVI and GORKOVI. GROLLOVI are the OverWorlder creatures and GORKOVI are the UnderWorlder creatures. In the year 2001 the Popular TCG known as Grolls & Gorks was soon turned into Chaotic: Now Or Never! It still featured some of the original creatures from Grolls & Gorks, such as Screamer, TwinHead, Gork, Pingo, Wakko (Now known as Yokkis), Clapper (Now known as Klasp), and so many others. But there were some creatures in the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG that originally came from Dracco Heads (The First Edition). Such as Diablo, (Now known as Chaor), and Mr. Muscles. Mr. Muscle's name was soon turned into Muxsle which in 2007, was turned from Muxsle to Stelgar. Soon 4kids Entertainment signed a form or contract, with Bryan C. Gannon, The creator of Chaotic and Grolls & Gorks, and decided to bring Chaotic to the US. But in order to keep the Popularity up, They had to change some of the Creature, Location, Weapon, and Spell card names, as well as the card design, appearance, and card types. Weapon cards are now known as Battle Gear and Spell cards are now known as Mugic. The story line was also changed and the whole entire TV series designe was changed, Tom and Kazdan(Kaz) were enemies not friends and The Cothica was originaly know as The Chaos Rock. ---- Chaotic's Original Story Line ---- The story of Chaotic is the epic tale of two boys, Tom and Kazdan, and their adventures in Perim, a volatile land where feirce battles are fought trying to capture The Chaos Rock and the control of Perim. One day, Tom, a smart and curious 12-year old, finds a pair of rings in his back yard. The rings, Athala and Na'arin, are really magical portals to a clandestine realm known as Perim. However, before Tom has the chance to uncover the secret of the rings, the school bully, Kazdan, shows up. Kazdan is a strong 14-year old boy who is Tom's never-failing rival. Kazdan spots Tom examining one of the rings and manages to steal it from him. Kazdan is unaware of the other ring that is in Tom's backpack. Shortly thereafter, both boys discover that putting on the rings enables them to enter Perim. Perim is a place of great adventures and epic tales. It is inhabited by five tribes of creatures: the Danians, The Deep Ones, the Mipedians, the OverWorlders, and the UnderWorlders. The OverWorlders and UnderWorlders are contstantly warring, while the other tribes keep to themselves and have an air of mystery about them. The OverWorlders are good, kind, innovative and curious. The UnderWorlders are evil, malicious, destructive, and dominating. Tom finds his friends among the OverWorlders while Kazdan finds his with the UnderWorlders. The two tribes are both interested in peace in Perim, but where the UnderWorlders want peace through supremacy, the OverWorlders want peace through diplomacy. The OverWorlders and the UnderWorlders are of similar strength and size, however individuals in the two tribe vary greatly. To get the upper hand in the struggle between the OverWorld and the UnderWorld, both groups search for the legendary artifact known as the "Chaos Rock". With control of the Chaos Rock, either group could rule Perim. Hence the two groups constantly search and battle for the stone. The Chaos Rock and the struggle to secure it are the catalysts for endless adventures in the world of Perim. Perim has been built with great level of detail permitting all creatures and locations to have their own integrated story; the land has its legends and the place have their past. A matrix of storylines are carefully woven into a tight universe filled with storytelling fabric. ---- The Original Chaotic: Now Or Never! Cards ---- As for the original cards, It is almost impossible to find them anywhere online or off-line. Most of the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG photos found on the Internet are just Archived photos on Auction site that are no longer up for sell. After 4Kids Entertainment and Bryan C. Gannon singed the Contract, the original Chaotic TCG, Chaotic: Now Or Never! was 86'ed, and removed from Market. Soon all info, photos, videos, Cards, and all Chaotic: Now Or Never! merchandise were soon, removed from the internet, stores, ect. Some people managed to archive some of the Info, Websites, Photos, ect. but not much was saved. ---- Chaotic: Now Or Never! Characters ---- Tom is a happy, good natured 12-year old who is curious and investigative in nature. Tom has enough faith in himself to stand up for what he believes in, but can come across as shy. In Perim, Tom is never shy. He feels respected for what he does and says. Tom is starting to gain confidence in the real world because of his victorious adventures in Perim. Mad Cap and Intress are Tom’s best friends. Tom is a friend of the OverWorlders and an enemy of Kazdan, who supports and helps the UnderWorlders in their quest for the ChaosRock. Kazdan is aggressive, destructive and highly methodical. He is physically strong - but immature. Kazdan is unable to understand the damage he does,and, at times, can be downright malicious. He likes the world he lives in and he likes himself the way he is. Kazdan’s best friends are Chaor - the leader of the UnderWorlders, and the young warrior Taki-nom. Kazdan’s enemies are Tom and the OverWorlders, who hate the authoritative approach and despotic rule that Kazdan represents. MadCap is the leader of the OverWorlders - he is funny and crazy, yet disciplined, heroic and intelligent. MadCap above all wants peace, but is unfortunately too unfocused to concentrate on that single goal. He does, however, realize that the other OverWorlders look up to him for his bravery, magical abilities and strength. MadCap is constantly arranging adventuring parties to go in search of the ChaosRock. Intress is probably the most feminine of the OverWorlders. Her catlike stature and black suit make her an elegant and stealthy ally. intress’ specialty is ranged weapons and she favors protective magic. On one hand, she is highly charismatic and communicative, but can be secretive and reserved. Her ability to predict and to navigate the opinions and actions of others gives her the upper-hand in critical situations. Her closest ally is MadCap, with who she forms the perfect team. Methodical and ruthless, Chaor is the perfect leader for the UnderWorlders. he is a despotic ruler, a tyrant with brains an an uncontrollable temper. chaor is a strong, brave and wise leader who expects loyalty above and appreciates when his UnderWorlders go into harms way to display bravery and loyalty. Chaor’s magical powers - the strongest among UnderWorlderare based on fire and power and designed to cause maximum harm. Taki-nom is an evil UnderWorlder princess with great oriental magic. Taki-nom’s greatest asset is her ability to dig up information and she is able to travel both in the UnderWorld and the OverWorld, through blackmail, bribery or intelligence. She enjoys the respect of other UnderWorlders who gear and admire her ability to influence Chaor’s mood. ---- Chaotic: Now Or Never! is vanishing ---- Everyday sense 4kids Entertainment and Bryan C. Gannon signed the Contract, more and more Chaotic: Now Or Never! photos, videos, info, ect, is being removed from Market, the Internet, and Television Broadcasting. It is almost immpossible to find even one tiny little thread of info about Chaotic: Now Or Never! If we don't ban together and try to preserve what is left of Chaotic: Now Or Never! then there will be nothing left. Everyday more and more info about Chaotic: Now Or Never! is being removed everywhere. Soon the original Chaotic will disapear just like so many other great Shows and TCG's before Chaotic. If we don't do something then there will be nothing left except for our memories of Chaotic: Now Or Never!